Saturation chronique d'une aventure affective
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Le jour de ses treize ans, ils se réveillent avec le nom de leur âme-sœur écrit dans le poignet gauche, et le nom de leur pire ennemi dans le poignet droite. Seulement, l'affaire risque de se compliquer lorsque les deux prénoms sont similaires - non ?


**Rouge - Orange – Jaune - Vert - Bleu - Violet**

* * *

 _Le jour de ses treize ans, ils se réveillent avec le nom de leur âme-sœur écrit dans le poignet gauche, et le nom de leur pire ennemi dans le poignet droite. Seulement, l'affaire risque de se compliquer lorsque les deux prénoms sont similaires - non ?_

* * *

« Les Siths n'ont qu'un seul et unique nom. » susurre la voix ensorcelante dans l'esprit de Ben Solo, la nuit avant le passage vers son treizième printemps. « Le seul qui apparaitra est le nom de celui qui aura le pouvoir de te détruire. » Et Ben le sait déjà. Il a entendu depuis bien longtemps les histoires sur les noms dans les poignets des gens ; le gauche est celui où est marqué le nom de l'âme sœur, tandis que le droit est réservé à son pire ennemi. De plus, il a déjà vu les bras de sa mère et y a lu la confirmation de la légende ; le nom de son père à gauche, et de son grand-père à droite.

Il y a aussi ces personnes qui n'ont qu'un seul nom. Han n'a que le prénom de Leia gravé dans la peau. Il disait souvent en riant qu'il avait trop d'ennemis pour en avoir un pire. Ben n'aimait pas vraiment sa réponse, mais il s'en contentait simplement.

Lorsque le garçon se réveille le matin de ses treize ans, il s'empresse de vérifier ses poignets. Il relève ses manches fébrilement, et soupire un bon coup. Puis, lisant les deux noms, il sent son ventre se contracter et son cœur accélérer. Il doit sûrement y avoir un problème, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Rey est griffonné sur ses deux poignets.

.

Quand Rey défait ses bandages un matin, elle est surprise d'y voir apparaitre deux noms au creux de ses poignets. Elle a lu suffisamment d'histoires pour savoir ce que représente ses mots. Seulement, elle n'a qu'une vague idée de la date de son anniversaire, et n'a jamais pris la peine de le retenir ou de le fêter ; et apparemment, elle venait de fêter ses treize lunes. Et même si elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps les noms sont là, elle sait qu'elle ne se trompe pas ; l'encre noircissant sa peau n'est pas un mirage. Ben Solo est écrit sur le gauche. Kylo Ren sur le droit.

D'une chimère illusoire, elle se demande si Ben Solo a un lien de famille avec le célèbre contrebandier, Han Solo, qu'elle connait par le biais des histoires qu'elle a trouvé. Elle regarde longuement le premier nom, imaginant un prince charmant à bord d'un vaisseau rutilant, avant de passer au deuxième. Elle se rappelle des murmures discrets qu'elle entend souvent venant des commerçants qui s'arrêtent à Niima. Elle sait très bien qui est Kylo Ren. Il est le chien du Premier Ordre.

Toutefois, elle est certaine que les noms sur ses poignets sont faux. Elle est une simple gamine, pilleuse d'épave, sur une planète perdue de la bordure extérieure. Elle ne sait pas comment son âme-sœur est censée la retrouver, et elle s'en contre-fiche pas mal. Idem pour le deuxième nom. Elle voit mal comment elle se mettrait un soldat du Premier Ordre à dos en restant sagement dans son désert, à vivre en fouillant des cadavres de vaisseaux.

Finalement, elle remet ses bandes salies, et décide de reléguer cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête. Lorsque les noms sont finalement cachés, elle se rend compte que son cœur bat à tout rompre, et elle secoue la tête. Son ventre gargouille, pour la faire revenir sur Terre. Elle refoule l'espoir, et serre les dents.

Elle a besoin de nourriture, pas de fantasques inespérés.

.

La première fois qu'elle rencontre Kylo Ren, sur la planète Takodana, elle est terrifiée. Seulement, l'adrénaline inondant ses veines l'empêche de s'éterniser, et elle fait marche arrière. Il l'a vu tirer sur les stormtroopers, et il s'est lancé à sa suite. Lorsqu'elle entend le son de son sabre laser qui s'allume derrière elle, elle se réfugie derrière un rocher, et pointe devant elle le blaster.

Finalement, lorsqu'il apparait devant elle, elle tire impulsivement. Il détourne bien vite ses tirs, d'un habile coup de sabre et s'avance encore vers elle. « Où est le droïde ? » lui demande-t-il, et Rey nie. Elle ne sait pas où il est, et elle espère qu'il est loin.

Elle sent la chaleur de son arme près de sa gorge, et paradoxalement, elle sent son sang se glacer. Elle fixe son masque sans expression et essaie de l'imprimer au fond de son crâne ; il est son pire ennemi, et elle n'est pas prête de l'oublier.

« Ce n'est pas important, puisque tu as vu la carte, non ? » dit ensuite Kylo Ren, et Rey entend son cœur rater un battement.

Lorsqu'elle tombe dans l'inconscience, et inévitablement dans les bras de l'ennemi, elle pense à ses amis qui se battent non loin. Elle espère qu'ils sont tous saufs. La dernière image qu'elle voit est le masque sans vie de Ren qui s'approche d'elle.

.

Il sait qu'elle s'appelle Rey, car il l'a vu dans les pensées flottantes au bord de son esprit inconscient. Cette pilleuse d'épave est sa pire ennemie. Il ressent une joie sadique au souvenir de la facilité qu'il a eu à la capturer. Il se sent puissant. Il peut, et veut, conquérir n'importe quelles choses. Et ce n'est pas cette idiote incapable qui va l'en empêcher.

Une sournoise petite voix, si semblable à celle de sa mère, lui souffle qu'elle pourrait être son âme-sœur. Il fronce les sourcils et réfute cette idée. Il n'a pas d'âme-sœur, et ce n'est pas cet étrange prénom au creux du poignet gauche qui dira le contraire.

Pour se distraire, il essaye de chercher la carte dans sa tête, mais l'inconscience a verrouillé ses portes. Il décide d'attendre qu'elle reprenne vie pour s'immiscer en elle et lui tirer des informations. Fouiller sa tête ne doit pas être difficile, la détruire encore moins. Il se réjouit à cette possibilité, et attend avec impatience qu'elle ouvre ses yeux.

Il la détaille. Petite et fine, elle n'a rien de particulier. Il voit mal comment elle pourrait le mener à sa perte. Lorsqu'elle papillonne des yeux, et s'éveille peu à peu, il se relève lentement, et s'approche dangereusement.

Il lui ordonne de lui donner la carte, mais elle ne lui obéit pas. Il joue un petit instant à son jeu, allant même jusqu'à découvrir son visage froid et asymétrique pour taire ses sarcasmes. Elle résiste toujours. Lassé, il décide de mener son enquête lui-même, et il pénètre dans son esprit avec une force vengeresse. Il voit sa vie sur Jakku. Ses périples pour déterrer des pièces plus rares les unes que les autres. L'attente de ses parents.

Avant qu'elle ne le repousse de son esprit, il a le temps de voir quelque chose d'autre.

Pas la carte, comme il l'espérait. Pas du tout.

Mais ses propres prénoms au creux de ses poignets.

.

Rey sent son cœur se tordre douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entend Han crier « Ben ! ». Kylo se dresse devant lui, nu de son masque, et le contrebandier s'avance lentement. Finn est à ses côtés, et tout comme elle, il n'entend pas un strict mot de la conversation entre les deux hommes. Un instant, elle espère que tout va bien se finir, et que le guerrier va rentrer avec son père.

Et puis, au bout de quelques temps – des secondes, minutes ou heures peut-être, ils n'en savent rien, le temps se suspend – le rouge du sabre laser de Kylo Ren transperce le corps du patriarche, et Rey hurle de terreur et d'horreur. Elle veut sauter par-dessus la barrière et rattraper son ami qui tombe, mais son corps ne bouge pas. Elle reste figée, à regarder le vieillard qui tombe dans le vide. Une seconde plus tard et c'est Chewbacca qui hurle à son tour.

Fou de chagrin, le wookie tire sur Kylo Ren, et celui-ci s'écroule au sol, blessé à la hanche.

Rey se sent les remords l'envahir.

Non seulement, Ben Solo a tué son père ; mais en plus, il est son âme-sœur, et elle est lié avec un assassin.

.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont il ne s'attendait pas, c'était qu'elle allume le sabre, une fois dans ses mains et lui fasse face. Elle lui jette un regard brûlant, et Kylo est instantanément obsédé par ce regard. Elle a dans les yeux la force de son cœur. Et elle est forte, divinement forte, il voit à travers ses iris qu'elle a le pouvoir de le détruire. Il n'a pas peur d'elle, il est très excité de voir comment elle va se réveiller.

« Tu as besoin d'un maître. » lui dit-il, tandis que les sabres crépitants s'affrontent.

La neige gifle son visage, et le froid gèle ses doigts. Il a mal à sa hanche, mais la douleur est superflue. D'ailleurs, il n'arrête pas d'appuyer sur sa blessure pour espérer y faire partir les fourmillements.

Il dit à Rey qu'elle doit apprendre à utiliser la Force. L'instant d'après, elle ferme les yeux, et le repousse violemment.

« Tu es un monstre ! »

Son regard est dur, sûr, et elle se dresse devant lui. D'un coup de poignet – ironie du sort – elle lui tranche la face en deux, et Kylo Ren hurle. Il sent le sang dégouliner le long de son cou, et la brûlure grignoter sa chair. L'instant après que la pilleuse d'épave ait déchiré sa peau, c'est la terre qui se déchire.

La Force les sépare, avant qu'il ne s'entretue.

Elle lui jette un dernier coup d'œil, agrippe le corps inconscient de son ami, Finn, et monte à bord du Faucon Millénium.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à bord du vaisseau principal, et que Finn est confiée aux soins d'urgence, Rey décide de se mettre à l'écart pour un petit moment. Elle enlève ses bandages et jette un coup d'œil à ses poignets. Le nom de Kylo Ren semble plus noir qu'avant, tandis que celui de Ben Solo se ternit. Lentement, elle passe son doigt sur le dernier, y refaisant inlassablement les contours. L'écriture est fine, gracieuse, douce.

« Rey ? »

Elle sursaute, et relève précipitamment la tête, sans pour autant arrêter de tracer le contour du prénom. La Générale Organa est devant elle, et la regarde gravement.

« J'ai frappé, pourtant. »

La jeune femme baisse les yeux et s'excuse promptement. Elle fixe ses poignets, et reste silencieuse. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire à la princesse qui doit ressentir un sentiment encore pire que le sien.

« Ils ne s'effacent pas. » dit lentement Leia, et Rey relève lentement la tête.

Elle lui montre son poignet, où le nom de _Han Solo_ est toujours aussi noir qu'avant. Elle le dépeint comme une blessure de guerre, avant de ramener sa main vers son cœur et se soupirer lentement.

« Je suis désolée. » dit doucement Rey, en lui souriant tristement.

La générale secoua la tête, avant de sourire à son tour.

« Il ne faut pas avoir de pitié pour les morts. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants, surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour. » (1)

Rey se demande un instant si elle fait allusion à Ben. Elle baisse les yeux, et nerveuse, cache les deux noms de ses poignets. Elle ne veut pas dire à la vieille femme que son fils est son âme-sœur, mais aussi son pire ennemi. Elle ne veut pas lui donner de l'espoir, et remplir son cœur meurtri d'un sentiment de justesse.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans croiser le regard profond de la princesse.

« Prend le faucon. » dit encore Leia. « Et va retrouver mon frère. Il est mon dernier espoir. »

La pilleuse d'épave hoche la tête et lui sourit. Elle sait qu'elle peut faire ça, et ce, malgré les prénoms au creux de son poignet.

.

Aux yeux de Rey, Luke est un personnage étrange. Reclus au fin fond de la galaxie, de sa propre volonté, il se plaint de sa solitude, et refuse lorsqu'elle veut combler ce manque. Il est lunatique et colérique, et il l'a fait bien rire. Il met un peu de baume à son cœur, et quelques instants, elle oublie la guerre, la mort de Han, la mission qu'elle a, le nom de Ben dans son bras.

Chose qui l'intrigue encore plus ; la main métallique du Jedi. Elle l'observe souvent, en cachette, et détourne les yeux lorsqu'il la surprend. Rey a vu de nombreux membres articulés sur Jakku, mais jamais des comme ça. La main semble répondre à sa propre volonté, et agir indépendamment.

« Comment c'est ? » demanda un jour Rey, cédant à la curiosité qui la dévorait depuis qu'elle avait vu l'éclat du métal.

Luke hausse les épaules. Il n'aime pas la question de la gamine, mais il sait aussi qu'elle est très têtue, et qu'elle n'hésitera pas à le harceler pour avoir sa réponse.

« C'est froid. » répond il simplement.

Rey fronce les sourcils. La réponse ne lui plait pas, et elle n'a pas envie de s'en contenter. La curiosité lui fait à peine tenir en place.

« Elle ne vous manque pas ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite. « Votre main. » ajouta-t-elle, bien que le vieillard ait compris le sens de sa question.

Il haussa les épaules – un tic chez lui – avant de soupirer.

« Je suppose que j'ai réussi à m'habituer. »

Puis, il baisse les yeux, là où aurait dû se trouver le tatouage d'un prénom, mais où le métal mordant lui répondait simplement. « Je n'ai jamais eu d'âme-sœur, de toute manière. »

Il se tourna vers Rey, et lui fit une grimace qui s'apparentait à un sourire : « Mais toi, oui. »

La jeune femme répondit trop vite pour que son mensonge soit cohérent, mais Luke ne posa pas plus de question.

« Il est mort. » dit-elle simplement.

Et ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, simplement une omission de la vérité, parce que Ben Solo avait été tué par Kylo Ren, et elle avait perdu espoir de trouver un jour son âme-sœur.

.

Lorsque Snoke le qualifie d'enfant médiocre indigne du côté obscur, Kylo Ren ne sait pas comment réagir. Il hésite entre d'énerver et fermer le clapet de son maitre, ou se résigner en silence et s'écraser. Il a tout donné au côté obscur, tué son père et fait de grandes choses. Mais Snoke ressent le trouble qui habite Kylo Ren. Il sent son hésitation, et sa connexion avec elle.

Le Leader Supreme dit qu'elle l'a séduit, mais il s'énerve.

« Les Siths n'ont pas d'âme-sœur ! » s'écrie le guerrier, et Snoke le résigne au silence d'un mouvement de doigt.

« Tu n'es pas un Sith, et tu as ce nom au creux du poignet. Je commence vraiment à croire que tu es plus faible et stupide que ce que j'avais imaginé. »

Lorsqu'il rejoint ses appartements, de longues minutes plus tard, il est fou de rage. Il allume fébrilement son sabre laser, les mains tremblantes de colère, et il approche la lame de son poignet gauche.

Lorsque le feu dévore sa peau, il ne ressent qu'à peine la douleur. Il veut que ce nom disparaisse à tout jamais, ainsi que ce qu'il implique.

Il n'a pas besoin d'une âme-sœur, et il n'a surtout pas besoin d'elle.

Lorsque son poignet est à vif, il consent à éteindre son sabre et à aller soigner son bras. Kylo Ren se fiche bien du nombre de cicatrices qu'il a. Il les porte avec fierté et arrogance. Seulement, la petite marque blanchâtre qui remplacera sa chair au creux de son poignet après qu'il l'ait trempé dans le bacta n'est pas une blessure de guerre, ou une cicatrice qu'il monterait avec dédain.

Le nom de Rey y brille encore, malgré la chair réduite en poussière.

.

Luke ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie d'avant. Chaque information qu'elle tire de lui est importante, et elle les conserve dans sa tête comme des trophées. Indirectement, elle en apprend beaucoup sur Ben, et elle aime la façon dont le vieillard parle de lui. Elle apprend notamment qu'il était assez solitaire, très appliqué, certes, mais toujours à se sentir exclu des autres. Des parents pas forcément présents, des douces paroles à l'oreille.

Rey n'est pas contente lorsqu'elle apprend que Luke a tenté d'assassiner le garçon. Mais elle fait connaissance avec les démons et les regrets du guerrier, et c'est amplement suffisant.

Et puis, elle se dit qu'elle comprend pourquoi Ben s'est tourné vers la noirceur. Après tout, il était avec une auréole sombre sur la tête, et il n'avait fait que pivoter vers celui qui lui était le plus accueillant.

Elle se dit aussi qu'elle pouvait l'aider à remonter la pente ; et qui sait, peut-être rencontrer le vrai et unique Ben Solo.

.

« Tu n'es pas seule. » lui dit Kylo, un soir, tandis que la Force les pousse l'un vers l'autre.

Rey relève les yeux et fixe son regard froid. Elle y puise un peu de chaleur, avant de resserrer le linge autour de ses épaules. L'intensité du regard de Kylo Ren est encore plus brûlante que le feu à côté d'elle.

« Toi non plus. » chuchote-t-elle et il reste étrangement calme.

Lentement, elle tend sa main devant elle. Il n'est pas le monstre qu'elle a imaginé, et elle veut apprendre à le connaitre.

Il tend à son tour sa main, allant jusqu'à lui effleurer les doigts. Il ne veut pas d'une âme-sœur, mais il entrevoit des aspects de la personnalité de la jeune femme qui lui plait. Il sait qu'elle a la possibilité de le détruire, mais il est irrévocablement attiré par elle. Un peu comme le papillon et ses ailes fragiles par le feu le plus ardent, où Icare et ses ailes en cire par le soleil brûlant.

Et il se voit avec elle à ses côtés, dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Il sait qu'elle est sa meilleure ennemie, mais elle peut aussi être sa pire alliée, n'est-ce pas ? Il sait qu'il ne peut vivre dans un monde où elle n'est pas à ses côtés.

Et elle, elle le voit se détourner du côté obscur et embraser la lumière. Elle le voit lui tenir la main et lui sourire gentiment. Elle voit Ben Solo tuer Kylo Ren, et elle est ravie de sa vision. A nouveau, elle redécouvre l'espoir, et un sentiment puissant fait danser son cœur.

Et Luke débarque pour tout gâcher.

.

Lorsque le Faucon débarque au milieu de la bataille spatiale, tout n'est que destruction, tirs de canons et explosions. Rey est paniquée de ce qu'elle voit, mais elle sait qu'elle peut être un atout dans cette bataille finale. Elle s'installe dans le poste de tir, et décime des légions entières de chasseur TIE. La gravité de la planète non-loin ne cesse de les attirer, et le vaisseau doit ruser pour abattre les ennemis et ne pas se faire entrainer.

Seulement, le Faucon Millénium n'est pas infaillible, et il se prend un tir dans les réacteurs qui ébranle le tas de ferraille. Le vaisseau s'éteint, et se laisse dériver dans l'espace. Lentement. Avant de se faire indéniablement attirer par la planète à la gravité étouffante.

« Chewie ! » hurla Rey. « Rallume les moteurs ! Empêche-nous de tomber ! »

Le wookie lui répondit d'un cri incertain, et l'instant d'après, le vaisseau rentrait dans la stratosphère. La dernière chose que Rey vit fut le vaisseau de Kylo Ren qui fonçait vers elle.

 _Un assassin_ , se dit-elle. Puis, la pression de la chute sur la planète l'assomma, et elle tomba dans les pommes.

.

Lorsque Kylo Ren ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur une couchette faite de feuilles d'arbre, et il pouvait à peine bouger. Son corps lui répondait à peine, et bouger le moindre muscle le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau de fathiers. (2)

Et puis, il se souvint. La chute du Faucon. L'impulsivité qui l'avait poussé à les suivre pour espérer il ne savait quoi. Les sauver peut-être ou les regarder mourir. Et puis, le regret. Car si le Faucon avait réussi à atterrir sur la planète, lui s'était crashé sans réussir à rien faire. Le vaisseau ne lui répondait plus, et il avait alors regardé le sol qui s'approchait dangereusement. Fatalement, il s'était évanoui …

Mais rien n'expliquait le fait qu'il soit hors de l'épave de son vaisseau, encore vivant, et pleins de bandages.

Lorsque Rey revint, avec de multiples plantes sous le bras, il comprit. Elle l'avait sauvé. Il détesta cette idée à peine germa-t-elle dans son esprit. Et il détestait cette maudite pilleuse d'épave.

« Je t'ai préparé de la soupe. Chewbacca est reparti à bord du Faucon pour chercher des secours. Mange si tu veux tenir jusqu'à leur arrivée. » dit-elle doucement.

Il fronce les sourcils, tandis qu'elle s'approche de lui avec un bol où un liquide fume et une cuillère. Il se fait la remarque ironique qu'il préfèrerait encore mourir plutôt que devoir jouer au bon prisonnier chez les résistants.

Rey trempe la cuillère dans la soupe, et la lève lentement devant le visage de Kylo Ren. Il voit rouge.

« Je peux manger tout seul ! » s'emporte-t-il et Rey hausse les épaules. Elle sait qu'il peut à peine bouger, mais son ego refuse qu'elle lui donne la bectée. Elle prie intérieurement pour qu'il se rate ; non pas qu'elle lui souhaite du mal, mais sa fierté mal placée est agaçante parfois.

Elle lui tend donc le bol et la cuillère, et le regarda avec un léger sourire tandis qu'il se lève lentement pour s'assoir. Au vu de la grimace qu'il tire, l'expérience ne doit pas être des plus plaisantes, mais il ne dit rien. Foutue fierté.

Lorsqu'il lève la main, tremblant, pour porter la cuillère à sa bouche, Rey remarque une trainée blanchâtre sur son poignet. Elle se lève précipitamment, et lui empoigne la main, faisant tomber le service et son contenu.

Kylo n'aime pas qu'elle le saisisse comme ça. Il fronce les sourcils, et essaie de dégager sa main. Mais Rey est devenu forte, et elle garde son bras fermement serré. Elle regarde la cicatrice de son poignet, là où le sabre laser lui a tranché la peau. Son nom est encore marqué à l'encre noire ; mais elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait pertinemment qu'il a essayé de supprimer la marque.

« Pourquoi tu as voulu l'effacer ? »

Il dégage violemment sa main et lui lance un regard froid.

« Les Siths n'ont pas d'âme-sœurs. » dit tranquillement Kylo Ren, avant de ramasser dignement sa cuillère.

Rey poussa un long soupir, et recule pour aller s'assoir en face de lui.

« Tu n'es pas un Sith. »

Le jeune homme relève la tête et lui décroche un regard agacé. Snoke lui a dit la même chose ; étonnamment, venant de Rey, il est d'autant plus affecté. Il sait qu'elle a raison, et qu'il ne peut pas lutter contre son deuxième lui.

« J'aurai voulu connaitre Ben Solo. » sourit la jeune femme.

« Il était faible. »

« Il était solitaire, pas faible. Et j'aimais le Ben Solo des histoires de Luke. »

Kylo ne dit rien. Il lui lança un regard irrité avant de baisser les yeux sur sa soupe. Le liquide a refroidi, lever la main pour porter la cuillère à sa bouche lui fait mal. Il repousse le bol, et tourne la tête.

« Je n'ai plus faim. »

Il se recouche simplement, et Rey sait qu'elle a gagné cette manche.

.

« Pourquoi avoir basculé du côté obscur ? » dit-elle.

« Le pouvoir. »

Elle rigole. Il ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir vexé ou énervé.

« Est-ce que tu l'as obtenu ? »

Il ne répond pas, et Rey a gagné la deuxième manche.

.

« On pourrait s'enfuir ensemble. » lui propose-t-il.

« Non, merci. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il affiche un air mécontent.

« Parce que j'ai des amis qui comptent sur moi, un maitre auprès de qui je dois reprendre mon entrainement et … Toi, tu pourrais venir avec moi ! »

Il grince des dents.

« Pourquoi je viendrai avec toi ? Tu es censé me détruire. »

La petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'elle est aussi son âme-sœur, mais il décide de la faire taire.

« Je dois détruire Kylo Ren. Je suis sûre que je pourrais aimer Ben Solo et sauver ce que je peux de lui ! »

Sa respiration est compulsive, et le chevalier s'en veut presque de la rendre folle à ce point.

« Tu ne peux le sauv-… » dit-il calmement.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir décider de qui tu veux être ! Je ne suis pas ta sauveuse ! »

Elle a l'air franchement en colère, et il ne réplique rien de plus. Rey se lève et s'éloigne pour aller faire un tour.

Ben lève la tête et regarde les étoiles.

Cette femme le rend fou.

.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire lorsque vous m'aurez enfermé ? »

Il pourrait s'enfuir, seul, mais il n'en a ni l'envie, ni la force. De plus, la présence de Rey l'obsède et l'empêche de s'éloigner. Cette femme est sa perte, et il le sait pertinemment.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Soupir.

« Vous allez me tuer pour donner l'exemple. »

Ce n'est pas une question, juste une affirmation. Le cœur de Rey se serre douloureusement.

« Leia ne laissera jamais faire ça. » Et elle non plus, veut-elle ajouter, mais elle en est incapable.

Elle baisse les yeux sur son poignet gauche, et caresse du bout du doigt les contours affinés du prénom. Elle se mordille les lèvres, fouillant le moindre recoin de son esprit pour espérer trouver une solution.

 _Ben_.

Elle veut désespérément sauver Ben.

Alors qu'elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde dormir – ou faire semblant – elle entend le chuintement significatif d'un vaisseau qui atterrit.

.

Leia n'a pas revu son fils depuis qu'il est parti à l'entrainement avec Luke. Elle avait mouillé sa chemise de ses larmes ce jour-là, et un grand trou s'était formé dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que son petit poussin avait sombré dans le côté obscur, elle avait tenté de colmater le trou avec diverses occupations.

La guerre l'avait aidé à faire le deuil de son fils ; et voilà qu'il lui revenait, plus éprouvé que jamais.

Elle ne lui en veut pas. D'avoir tué Han. D'avoir sombré dans la noirceur. Elle s'en veut simplement de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

Elle aimerait le dire à son fils, mais elle n'en trouve pas la force.

A la place, elle lui apporte ses plateaux repas, tous les jours, et le regarde manger consciencieusement pour ne pas perdre une miette de son visage. Il ne lui parle pas. Il garde les yeux baissés et ingère ce qu'on lui prépare.

Il attend la mort et la sentence, le cœur dans les talons.

« J'aimerai voir Rey. » dit-il à sa mère, et elle sursaute.

Sa voix n'est ni douce, ni gutturale. Grave, avec quelques hésitations seulement.

« Elle ne voudrait peut-être pas te voir. »

« J'ai quelque chose à lui dire. »

La princesse soupire, et baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures. « Je lui demanderai. »

Kylo hoche la tête pour la remercier, et elle sort de la cellule, prenant le plateau repas vide avec elle.

.

Rey rentra dans la petite cellule une heure plus tard. Elle lui jette un regard qui se veut neutre – mais qui se montre déchirant. Elle n'aime pas le voir ici, et comme ça. Il semble encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Il ignore sa question, en posant une autre à la place. « Avez-vous décidé de ma sentence ? »

« Leia et moi avons réussi à négocier ta vie. Tu resteras peut-être longtemps en prison, mais tu évites la peine de mort. »

Il hoche la tête, soulagé. Il ne voit pas une vie sans Rey, mais il ne voit pas non plus la mort sans elle. Il se sent bien seulement lorsqu'elle est avec lui.

« J'ai une confession à faire. »

Elle roule des yeux, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. « Tu ne pouvais pas le dire à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il sourit – et c'est peut-être la première fois qu'il le fait depuis des années, il en a presque mal à la mâchoire. « Tu es la seule qui compte vraiment. »

Elle sourit à son tour, attendant les mots qu'il avait à dire.

« Les Siths n'ont pas d'âme-sœur. » dit-il en agitant son poignet gauche où luit en lettre d'ébène son propre prénom.

 _Rey_.

Et ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, simplement une omission de la vérité, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était plus un Sith désormais, et il acceptait le nom tracé sur son poignet.

* * *

(1) Vous avez la référence ? Harry Potter, wsh.

(2) Ce sont les animaux qui courent qu'on voit dans le 8, si jamais haha

* * *

 **Au début, je voulais appeler cette histoire Arc-en-ciel mais c'est vraiment kitch.**

 **Cette histoire me trottait en tête depuis 1000 ans, j'en ai vu une similaire en anglais alors je me suis lancée.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Le seul moyen pour moi de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé est par les reviews !**

 **Bisous bisous à tout le monde !**


End file.
